Ninjago Interviews with The Gray Ninja246
by The Gray Ninja246
Summary: Self-explanatory in the title. Co-hosted with MasterDerp5885 and NinjagoLuver32. This is where some of the secrets of my OCs are revealed, and other stuff. Don't like, don't read, no flames. (If you have already read my stories, this will help. If you have not, this will still help.)


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NINJAGO**

* * *

Stagehand #1: Alright! We need to get moving! We're on in two minutes!

The Gray Ninja246: *running down hallway; muttering under breath* Where _is_ she?

NinjagoLuver32: *appears from behind curtain in an orange-and-russet glittery formal dress* Crap! I can't seem to find it!

The Gray Ninja246: I can't seem to find our other co-host!

NinjagoLuver32: *scoffing* She's more than likely hiding, because she's all dressed up in a fancy outfit.

MasterDerp5885: *yelling from a not-so-far-away curtain* Dang right I am! The dress too tight, and I don't know how to fix it!

NinjagoLuver32 and TheGrayNinja246: *face-palms*

Cameraman #1: Ladies! You two are looking fabulous, but we've got forty-five seconds left until we're on!

Security: *drags MasterDerp5885 out of hiding place* I believe you two are looking for her?

The Gray Ninja246: *gasps* Thank you! *smacks MasterDerp5885 upside the head*

MasterDerp5885: *outraged* What the heck was _that_ for?!

The Gray Ninja246: *shrugs* Just because.

Cameraman: We're on in five...four...

The Gray Ninja246, NinjagoLuver32, and MasterDerp5885: *run to seats just as curtain goes up*

The Gray Ninja246: *smoothing down front of her black and silver formal dress* Good evening, everybody! I am your host, The Gray Ninja246. Joining me tonight are my co-hosts, NinjagoLuver32, and MasterDerp5885!

Audience: *applauds*

MasterDerp5885: NinjagoLuver32, would you care to tell the audience why we're here?

NinjaoLuver32: We are joined tonight by Ninjago's heroes: The Ninja!

Audience: *cheering*

The Gray Ninja246: But first, I would also like to introduce my OCs, since that is basically _why_ we are having _Ninjago's Interviews_. She may decline it, but MasterDerp5885 came up with an ingenious plan regarding tonight.

MasterDerp5885: *interrupting* I can see it now... Tomorrow's paper's headline will read:_ MasterDerp5885 killed by _Ninjago's Interviews_ hostess The Gray Ninja246. Source of death: humiliation in front of everyone who was watching._

Audience: Oooooooo

NinjagoLuver32: *takes glasses off and sets them on table; starts massaging temples* Honestly! You two are already giving me a headache, and we haven't even gotten to the first interview! So please, quiet.

The Gray Ninja246: Okay. Anyways, as I was saying, MasterDerp5885 came up with a plan that I should create an interview for my OCs. She said that the readers of my fanfics would appreciate it, and to help future readers understand why they act the way they do.

MasterDerp5885: *flustered* I actually didn't think you would do it.

The Gray Ninja246: You must always be prepared whenever you give me an idea, girl.

NinjagoLuver32: *beaming* I'm with The Gray Ninja246 all the way!

The Gray Ninja246: And now, put your hands together and join me in welcoming the following: Cole Hence, Zane Julian, Jay Walker, Kai Flamy, Nya Flamy, and Lloyd Garmadon!

Audience: *clapping and whistling*

*The named people walk out from backstage and sit down in armchairs corresponding to their elemental colors*

Kai: *hanging his head low* It's official. I'm embarrassed.

The Gray Ninja246: And now, time to introduce the others. MasterDerp5885, would you have the honors?

MasterDerp5885: *grinning wildly* My pleasure. And now, the following people listed came from The Gray Ninja246's brilliant and imaginative mind! We've got, lets see here...Emily Walker, Samantha Levequ, Jennifer Brythingham, Rachel Hanson, Jordan Valdez, and Joshua O'Harris!

Josh: *complaining* Why am I always last?

Emily: *snaps* Shut it, Yang.

The Gray Ninja246: *face-palming* I forgot how much sass she had.

NinjagoLuver32: *scoffing* How could you forget? She's _your_ character.

MasterDerp5885: *nods in agreement* Exactly.

Emily: *slightly shouting* I've been called many things, but never _sassy_!

Everyone: ...

NinjagoLuver32: *awkwardly* So, who's going first?

MasterDerp5885 and The Gray Ninja246: Little Miss Attitude.

NinjagoLuver32: Isn't that a clothing brand?

MasterDerp5885: I wouldn't know, since I don't go shopping at the mall.

The Gray Ninja246: Last I checked, this was not a show talking about different clothing companies. This is a show for interviewing the Ninja, and my OCs.

NinjagoLuver32: *looking at clipboard* Okie-dokey. According to my list, we're interviewing Miss Brythingham first, _not_ Little Miss Attitude.

Jen: *alarmed* Is this one of those torture dare shows in where the victim gets killed brutally, but then is brought back to life only to get killed again?

MasterDerp5885, NinjagoLuver32, and The Gray Ninja246: *alarmed; at the same time* Heck no!

MasterDerp5885: The Gray Ninja246 doesn't approve of that kind of stuff, so rest assured, you and the others are safe.

The Gray Ninja246: Exactly.

NinjagoLuver32: Right. So, the others can leave, and get ready for the skit, and Miss Brythingham, we can get started on your interview.

Jen: Okay. I'm excited for this.

NinjagoLuver32: You should be! *pulls out a random electric guitar and lets out a massive riff*

Everyone: ...

NinjagoLuver32: What? *puts guitar away*

The Gray Ninja246: That aside, let's get started with the actual interview now, shall we?

* * *

NinjagoLuver32: *consulting clipboard* Name.

Jen: Jennifer Brythingham.

NinjagoLuver32: Element, elemental color, and Golden Weapon.

Jen: Water, sea blue, and bow and arrows.

NinjagoLuver32: Okay. Date of birth, current age, and birthstone.

Jen: December 21, 1996, my age is 17, and my birthstone is turquoise.

NinjagoLuver32: *looking up from clipboard* Quite young to be a Kunoichi. And born on the first day of winter. I can see why your element is water. It fits right in with winter.

Jen: *shrugs* My friends used to call me Snowstorm.

NinjagoLuver32: Cool nickname. Anyways, continuing on with the interview. Favorite food.

Jen: Zane's sweet and sour orange chicken with fried rice and steamed dumplings.

MasterDerp5885: Sounds delicious.

The Gray Ninja246: Hey, I know what we're having for dinner tonight.

NinjagoLuver32: Anyways, continuing on. Hobbies.

Jen: Ice skating, swimming, and knitting. And reading.

NinjagoLuver32: I love reading and swimming too. Although I've got terrible balance when it comes to ice skating.

The Gray Ninja246: *laughing* MasterDerp5885 couldn't keep her balance, and she was so bruised up by the end of the day, that I thought she was a walking piece of grape, blueberry, and banana flavored gum.

MasterDerp5885: Shut it.

The Gray Ninja246: *epic face*

Jen: *whispering to NinjagoLuver32* Are they always like this?

NinjagoLuver32: *whispering* Yeah. Next question: How did you become a part of the team?

Jen: I was almost killed, got saved by the White Ninja, passed out, found out that I was needed, accepted, was kidnapped by Pythor, saved once again by Zane...

NinjagoLuver32: Okay, that's gonna take a while, so, let's move onto the next question: True Potential and powers.

Jen: Everyone was being abducted by a massive octopus, and I was the only one who could save them because of my element. I can communicate telepathically with any marine creature, as long as I am in the water, and I can also shape-shift into any sea creature that I want to, but once again, only in the water.

NinjagoLuver32: Interesting. *consults clipboard* Moving on. Favorite movie, favorite song, favorite book.

Jen: _National Treasure_ for my favorite movie, my favorite song has to be the song that I listen to every time I go ice skating, and that would be Hillary Duff _Come Clean-2005 Remix_, and my favorite book is going to have to be the _Eragon_ series.

NinjagoLuver32: Legit. *consults clipboard once again* And this question is a yes or no question: Have you ever gone out on a date with one of the Ninja?

Jen: Actually, yes, I have.

The Gray Ninja246: Who?

Jen: Zane.

Girls in audience: *screaming* ZANE!

MasterDerp5885: *eyes wide* I think it's time we went to break, and we watched that skit.

Jay: *comes running from backstage dressed up like a chicken; waving his arms (wings) furiously* WHY AM I A CHICKEN?! *runs back backstage*

MasterDerp5885, NinjagoLuver32, The Gray Ninja246, and Jen: *face-palms*

The Gray Ninja246: *looks at camera* After we come back from break, the next person we're going to be interviewing is Miss Rachel Hanson.

* * *

**IN THE BREAK ROOM...**

The Gray Ninja246: *pulls out a Coca-Cola and pops open the lid* I wish we could get some of that orange chicken that Jen described.

MasterDerp5885: *stomach lets out a ferocious growl of hunger* But all we have is pizza and soda.

NinjagoLuver32: I'm sick of having pizza. I wish we could have Chinese take-out instead.

Delivery Guy: I have a delivery for The Gray Ninja246. Sweet and sour chicken, fried rice and steamed rice, and steamed dumplings.

The Gray Ninja246: Thank you. *hands Delivery Guy five dollars; takes box containing food out of his hands*

MasterDerp5885 and NinjagoLuver32: *gawking at The Gray Ninja246*

The GrayNinja246: *shrugs* I'm getting sick of pizza too. Can you really blame me?

MasterDerp5885: I guess not.

NinjagoLuver32: *grabs a pair of chopsticks* I'm starving my...

MasterDerp5885: BLEEP!

NinjagoLuver32: *finishes sentence while looking at MasterDerp5885 strangely* my butt off.

The Gray Ninja246: *rolls eyes and face-palms while shaking her head* You...

MasterDerp5885: ...are awesome.

The Gray Ninja246: ...are _weird_, is what I was _going_ to say, but then I was interrupted so rudely by a true MasterDerp.

MasterDerp5885: *protesting* Hey!

The Gray Ninja246: *epic face* I was _kidding_. Good grief, MasterDerp5885. Haven't you been a live long enough to tell whenever I'm joking, or whenever I'm serious?

MasterDerp5885: *snaps* Obviously not.

NinjagoLuver32: *with her mouth full* Obviously!

Stagehand #1: *running into the break room* We're back on one minute!

MasterDerp5885, NinjagoLuver32, The Gray Ninja246: *frantically running around before dashing back towards the stage. The curtains go up just after MasterDerp5885 sits down*

* * *

**BACK TO THE INTERVIEWS...**

The Gray Ninja246: And welcome back to _Ninjago's Interviews_.*looks at MasterDerp5885* What's that look for?

MasterDerp5885: *pulling a very sour looking face* I just stuck a Warheads candy on my tongue, and it is sour. Watermelon flavor, too. *pulls another very sour face*

NinjagoLuver32: Spit it out. You're the one that's going to be the one asking Miss Hanson her questions. And no perverted things.

MasterDerp5885: *turns her head and spits out Warhead; turns back* Yes, ma'am. *takes clipboard from NinjagoLuver32*

The Gray Ninja246: Now, will everyone please join me in welcoming Miss Rachel Hanson!

Audience: *applause*

Rachel: *sitting down* I'm nervous.

MasterDerp5885: Don't be. It's not like you're going to say a speech.

The Gray Ninja246: *whispering in MasterDerp5885's ear* No perv stuff.

MasterDerp5885: I got the memo the first time. Okay, so Question #1: Name.

Rachel: Rachel Hanson. It's common knowledge, dude!

MasterDerp5885: Okay...element, elemental color, and weapon.

Rachel: Nature, evergreen green and mud brown, and sais.

MasterDerp5885: Birth date, age, and birthstone.

Rachel: You sound just plain stalkerish whenever you ask for someone's birth date.

MasterDerp5885: *clenching her teeth* It's called an _interview_ for a reason, Miss Hanson.

Rachel: *sighing* Fine. May 16, 1997, 16, and emerald.

MasterDerp5885: Favorite food, movie, book, and hobbies.

Rachel: Tacos, _Resident Evil_, history books, and doing PowerPoints for the fun of it.

MasterDerp5885: Okay, we're moving right along. Next question: your story on how you became part of the Ninja.

Rachel: I was abducted, _literately_, by Cole.

Cole: *yelling from backstage* She's as light as a feather!

MasterDerp5885: That's enough info for that question, and now, how about your True Potential.

Rachel: I still have yet to reach my True Potential, as I am the newest member.

MasterDerp5885: Okay...last question: Have you gone out on a date?

Rachel: *standing up* I am getting ready to run, because the answer is yes. With Lloyd. *starts running*

MasterDerp5885: *blinking rapidly while holding the clipboard*

The Gray Ninja246: Well, folks, that will do it for us tonight with the interviews. Thanks for coming, and we cannot wait until next time.

NinjagoLuver32: Remember to review what you think about _Ninjago's Interviews with The Gray Ninja246_, Fav/Follow...

MasterDerp5885: ...and remember to go vote on her poll. And read her stories. (They are actually pretty good.)

The Gray Ninja246: *smiling* Thanks for the support, you two. Have a good day/night, peace, and remember to do what NinjagoLuver32 and MasterDerp5885 said.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, guys. For those have read my stories, will this help you understand my OCs more? Tell me what you think in the reviews, please.**


End file.
